Hit for the Cycle
by FeistyDragon
Summary: I will never know why Rose decided to drag me along to a baseball game. Well, I knew the real reason, but why drag the friend with little baseball knowledge when you bought expensive first level tickets? Damn friends meddling led to me stepping into the box for an unbelievable at bat with a dirty, foul mouthed man.
1. Chapter 1 - Stepping Up

****In honor of baseball starting back up, I've finally finished this short story that's just been collecting dust forever! For an approximate date of whenever I started this, it was the season after Jeter retired, which according to Google was 2014 so circa 2015 this was started. I am terribly sorry if you're an avid baseball fan and the outdated baseball players names throw you off. I **didn't even realize T-Mobile acquired naming rights of the stadium and changed it from Safeco so I had to change that. Damn, I feel old now.**

**IMPORTANT: This version is edited. If you want the dirtier version, the same story is posted on fictionpad unedited. I'd recommend hoping on over there if you're interested in a filthy Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or any of the _Twilight _characters. I merely enjoy messing with them to make unrealistic plotlines.**

Summary: I will never know why Rose decided to drag me along to a baseball game. Well, I knew the real reason, but why drag the friend with little baseball knowledge when you bought expensive first level tickets? Damn friends meddling led to me stepping into the box for an unbelievable at bat.

_"__Some of the best moments in life are the ones you can't tell anyone about."_

_-Anonymous_

**Hit for the Cycle / Chapter 1: Stepping Up**

BPOV

"Rose, I _really_ don't want to go to the Mariners and Yankees game with you tonight," I sighed into the phone.

"But Bella, Emmett's too sick to go to the game tonight. Do you know how much these tickets cost us? No way in hell am I wasting them! Emmett said to use them. He's a big boy and can spend the night alone. No use in them going to waste," Rose pointed out. I could hear her irritation in her voice. Her persistence on using her tickets was derived from that fact that she was a huge Yankees fan.

Rosalie Hale, one of my best friends, but also a blonde diva. Rose was originally from New York, but moved here to the lovely state of Washington at the age of seventeen with her family. Rose didn't and still doesn't take shit from anyone, but especially me because she cared for me so much. I knew the real reason why she wanted to take _me_ to the baseball game though.

"Rose, I'm still at work and I really don't feel like going to a three-hour baseball game tonight."

"Cut the shit, Isabella Marie!" Oh geez, she middle named me like I was a child. "I am taking _you_ to this game tonight. Now, have your pretty ass ready by five-thirty with your Cano jersey on. I'm going to tell Alice to get you all dolled up. Now go back to saving people's lives by serving coffee!" Rose hung up while I growled into my phone.

Alice Brandon was my roommate and my other best friend. We shared an apartment together in Seattle because it was just cheaper that way. It may have been cheaper, but I surrendered some of my personal freedom. Constantly Alice was bugging me about going shopping with her or going to a club somewhere to meet up with some other friends. Rose only lived a few blocks away so she was often barging into our apartment too. Sometimes I thought the two of them took turns trying to get me out of the apartment.

I worked from home as a graphic designer so I really had no need to go outside that often. My graphic design career was just taking off so I also had a part time job working as a barista at a small coffee shop in town which was where I was now. I was content with my life for the most part. The main thing I was missing in my life was one tiny aspect: sex.

I didn't need sex 24/7, but I was nearly twenty-five years old and I hadn't had some good sex for about a year or so. A woman had her needs! I didn't exactly blame Alice and Rose for trying to get me to hit it off with some man, but how they were doing it was the problem. A baseball game seemed to be their latest attempt to get me some sex. Problem was that the baseball stadium was probably filled with cocky and drunk guys.

I just huffed before going back behind the counter to finish my shift. Two more hours and then I had an hour before Rose would come to pick me up, but also an hour for Alice to try to make me look like a clown with five pounds of makeup. It wasn't like I was going to meet a decent guy at the game. I wasn't that lucky.

*Hit for the Cycle*

I hated to admit it, but I did look kind of sexy. Alice did my hair to make it look fresh, voluminous, and kind of messy. It looked sexy, and my eyes were to die for. How Alice did the mascara made my boring brown eyes pop out. Throw in my Robinson Cano jersey and a pair of short, black running shorts and I looked like I was about to seduce someone. I was staring at myself in the mirror when I saw Alice come up behind me and slap my ass.

"Hey!"

"Bella, with what you look like I won't be surprised if there's a drunken grandpa at the game grabbing your ass. That or you give them a heart attack," she laughed as she took a seat on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head at her. I wasn't that sexy. I wasn't Rose sexy. I was fake sexy and just for about four hours. Barely enough time to get a grandpa grabbing my ass or any other man. I started to think that my appearance was a bad idea.

"Maybe I should change or wipe some of this makeup off…"

"Oh, hell no, Bella! You remove anything from your body and I will personally go down to your coffee shop and give Riley your number and address," she threatened. Riley was a co-worker of mine who was annoying as hell. He kept asking me to go out with him, but I didn't want to. I didn't like him for his looks or his personality. I knew Alice wasn't that kind of malevolent, but I knew she'd do something.

"Damn…"

"Bella, I know you get annoyed at our antics, but you need a man in your life!"

"Alice, I'm just kind of scared that one of these days one of your antics will actually work and I'll meet a guy who's really great. Me being me though will be scared shitless and not let it develop into anything though." I appraised myself in the mirror again, thinking to myself that I was never the girl that a guy would set his eyes on all night and decide to take home for the night only to have it develop into a full-fledged relationship.

Alice got up from my bed and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked around my body because of our height difference and smile at me through the mirror.

"Bella, life isn't life without being scared shitless sometimes. Enjoy yourself with Rose tonight and have some sex!" she giggled, making me giggle myself.

*Hit for the Cycle*

Once Rose and I arrived at T-Mobile Park I remembered why I despised going to baseball games so much. Way too many people for my liking. Once we got through security, Rose and I wandered around for a bit. We looked at some potential places to get overpriced food later and did a little people watching. Really it was just me looking at some cute guys, but none of them seemed my type. The chat I had with Alice earlier also crept into my mind. Was it even possible for me to let a stranger I barely know touch my bare skin in hopes of getting sexual relief?

Eventually we went to our seats. Rose was correct that they were pretty good. We were about mid-way up the first level along the first base side and in front of the base line. People were still filling in the seats so Rose and I actually talked before we'd have to scream to hear each other.

"So, what do you think, Bella? I couldn't let these seats go to waste. Besides, I wanted to see A-Rod! I don't get to see him as often as I'd like to anymore." Rose was acting like a kid in a candy store and I grinned. She looked so carefree in comparison to her usual hard exterior she put up. She was wearing an Alex Rodriguez jersey, black cargo shorts, flip flops, and a Yankees hat backwards on her head. We were basically twinning except I wasn't wearing a hat.

"I think it's a shame that Emmett got so sick tonight that he couldn't come. Did I really want to come? Not really, but I guess it's good that I'm getting some fresh air," I answered, looking around the park. It really was beautiful.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to drag you here kicking and screaming," she grinned. "Have you seen any guys you'd like to screw yet?"

"Rose!" I screeched. "That is not public talk!"

"Oh please! Look here," she directed. There was a man in front of us and Rose tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around at us and he was decent looking. Dark brown hair that was kind of messy and almost reached his neck. Light brown eyes and some stubble growing around his nice jawline.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" Rose asked the stranger.

"My name is Garrett. What do I owe a beautiful woman like you?" he asked as he grinned at Rose.

Rose paused for a moment, examining him for any signs of being a psychopath. She then threw a wink his way. "From that type of question, I'm assuming you're single. I have one question that concerns my friend, Bella." She grabbed my shoulders as she showed me off. "Would you have a one-night stand with her?"

My mouth dropped and I had no response to how blunt Rose was being. Garrett looked at me like he was seriously thinking about Rose's question, but then he began to laugh. I wasn't sure if I was to be offended or glad with that response.

"Why, Little Miss, that's quite a question that you asked and by the look of your friend she didn't know you were going to ask that question. But seriously, if I met her somewhere randomly, she'd definitely have my attention. I'm not a guy to sleep randomly sleep with women, but you are both beautiful, sexy ladies," Garrett complemented and showed us his toothy grin.

"Thank you, Garrett, for your time," Rose thanked as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Any time, Little Miss. Have any more questions during the game or need saving from a foul ball please don't hesitate to call my name." Garrett turned back around to face the field.

I shoved Rose by the shoulder asking, "what the hell? You don't ask random strangers a question like that!"

"Well, I have just proved that guys are interested in you, Bella. You just need to get out there and talk to them so you can get it on in the bedroom!"

"Rose! Will you shut up about me hooking up with guys? There are children here and you are being very loud. Why don't you go get us food?" I needed some alone time to cool off from my embarrassment of Rose's question.

She grumbled, but complied with my request. Once she left, I slid down my seat trying to hide my embarrassment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath out. The game hadn't even started yet and Rose was slightly getting on my nerves. Hopefully after Rose had a few drinks she'd calm down and forget the whole looking for a guy for me at a baseball game.

"Little Miss's Friend, I've been asked much worst questions than Little Miss asked me," Garrett started. Opening my eyes, I see that he turned around again and was smiling at me. "Don't be embarrassed at all. She means well. I have a friend that's probably a male version of her. Mean wells and loves his friends, but can't shut his mouth no matter how much you tell him to. I hope this isn't the last that I've heard from you and Little Miss." He turned back around and watched the field getting prepared for the game.

Ten minutes later Rose still hadn't returned so I resorted to my phone. I'd gotten a text from Alice.

_Rose tells me there's a guy that's got your attention. Screw him! You know you need it;) –A_

I rolled my eyes. Rose would text Alice about her little scheme. I checked some of my emails and the weather for the night, but after about five minutes I got bored so I returned my attention to the field. However, I now noticed a man was sitting in front of me and to the right of Garrett. All I could tell was that he had messy hair that was a color mixed between auburn and bronze. Hair was a very important feature for me in a guy. This guy's hair earned an excellence in my book. I could image my fingers running through his soft, silky hair.

Rose finally returned with a burger and some chicken fingers. She didn't bring any drinks though so she'd have to go back for that later. The game finally started with the routine first pitch by an important person and the national anthem. I dug into my chicken fingers as I watched the game. I knew none of the players and that made me giggle internally thinking my father would be so proud of me at that moment. Rose kept yelling about balls and strikes despite the fact that we weren't that close to the plate. Rose almost got into a fist fight with some Mariners fan because of her arguments. Rose just had to be cheering for New York.

Around the bottom of the third inning Rose went to go get us some drinks. It was still a 0-0 game and the Mariners were up so Rose figured she'd try to get some drinks before New York stepped up again. It was a baseball stadium though, and I highly doubted she'd be back that quick. After Rose was gone for a few moments, Garrett turned around to face me again.

"Quite a delight ain't she? She's going to get beat up her if she doesn't shut her trap soon," he laughed.

"I have no control over her. That's her boyfriend's job. I didn't even want to come here tonight, but her boyfriend is sick so here I am. The added bonus is that she's looking for a random guy to take me home and have his wicked way with me."

"I'm glad she brought you. You're a delight to talk to. Why don't we ask my friend here?" he wiggled his eyebrows as I shook my head no. He didn't listen. "Hey man, would you sleep with Little Miss's Friend here?"

Garrett's friend turned around and involuntarily, I licked my lips like an animal. His friend was _hot_. His hair was now covered with a Mariners hat, but his face was sculptured beautifully. His eyes were a blazing emerald color with thick eye brows. His nose looked crooked like he'd fought someone and broke it before. The crookedness suited him though. Heavy stubble covered his face and his jawline was delicious looking. I wanted to lick it, but I especially wanted to nibble and kiss his pouty lips. If I concentrated really hard, I could feel his stubble scraping against my face as his lips left a trail of kisses.

This was the first guy at this game that'd especially caught my attention, but his appearance could be incredibly deceiving. His eyes looked up and down my body then a panty dropping smirk appeared on his lips, making him appear cocky.

"You know I'm not one to have one-night stands with random girls ninety-nine percent of the time like some guys, but for her," he looked me dead in the eyes, "I'd probably have to make an exception. I'd love you and me to be in a room with only that jersey on you wide open, teasing me."

My breath hitched and heat rush to my cheeks, alerting everyone within a twenty-foot radius of my predicament. This gorgeous man considered me eligible for a one-night stand. Too bad that if he saw me on an average day he'd change his mind.

"Little Miss's Friend, you've got some men willing to take you to bed." Garrett reached up and cupped my chin with one hand. "If your friend asked that question earlier because you don't think you're sexy, you're incredibly wrong. I know many of my friends would jump at the chance of getting you in bed. I could give you some of their numbers if you wanted, but I think you deserve better than them. These lips," Garrett ran his thumb over my lips, "deserve a worthy man to worship and abuse them."

I swear I was going to combust with all the comments these two men were saying. Thankfully Rose wasn't anywhere in sight. Garrett released my chin from his grasp, nodded my way then turned back to the game. His friend was still examining me and not subtly may I add. His gaze held at my legs for a moment before he looked back up at my eyes.

"You're single right?" he questioned. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hey, I've met some crazy girls in my twenty-nine years of existence. Just making sure."

"Yeah, I'm single. I'm not a girl to go cheating on her boyfriend if I ever had a boyfriend long enough to even do it." It was true. The last time I had a relationship that was a few months at least was when I was twenty-two. That was nearly three years ago.

Garrett's friend reached up with his hand and wrapped his fingers around my ankle. His fingers slowly traced up to my leg until he took a grip of my knee, running his thumb over it. His touch felt like fire. The pulse between my legs was throbbing and I was getting wet. His fingers were slightly rough, but it felt like heaven. Thank God I shaved my legs before I came here. Apparently, he wasn't done with his little exploration on my leg because his fingers continued to inch his way up my thigh. I was breathing heavy at that point, but I doubt he could hear it over the rest of the noise. He was staring me dead in the eye with that damn smirk on his lips; I knew he could see what he was doing.

"You have legs of a goddess. If I were with you I'd love to nibble and bite on them. Mark you as mine. Have them wrapped around me while I push you against a wall. Or better yet, have a hold of your thighs around my head while our mouths are otherwise occupied."

I gasped at his statement. I was stunned. I couldn't breathe. I just stared at him, and he looked feral. I was his prey. I tried to rub my legs together without him noticing, to get some relief, but I knew he saw it. His grin got bigger the moment I did it. At this rate, I was going to need some relief tonight by someone or something.

He removed his hand from my leg and I whimpered. Between this stranger's touch and words, I was getting aroused in the middle of a baseball game. The stranger looked me up and down one more time before he turned around with a nod.

I slumped down in my seat and covered my face with my hands. I was aroused to the point where I was tempted to grab Garrett's friend's jersey and drag him somewhere he could make good on his promises.

The announcer announced it was the top of the fifth now and that surprised me. Either it was a quick inning and a half or I had actually talked to those two for a good half an hour. What I wouldn't give for another conversation with them like that later tonight. Preferably with only Garrett's friend.

Rose finally returned with two Miller Lites. She took her seat and handed me mine. I was about to take a drink of mine when something bumped me and some of it went flying. Unfortunately, it had to go flying onto Garrett's friend's neck and hair. He reached up to his neck and touched the beer that was slowly sliding down his back. It wasn't a ton, but still enough to make a mark.

Garrett's friend turned around with his wet fingers and smirked at me.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Something just bumped me and it spilled," I explained, feigning that I talked to him earlier.

"Hmm…I don't mind. Things happen. Too bad this is the wrong kind of drink I wanted spilled on me tonight," he joked. He then took each other his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. I knew what he was implying and I think Rose did too because she looked at both of us. She had her poker face on though so I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Hey man, don't bug Little Miss and her friend right now. Enjoy this game and let the ladies return to their drinks," Garrett butted in. He turned his head slightly so only I could see part of his grin.

Garrett's friend turned back around and paid no attention to the beer that was on him. I took a drink of my beer then put it in the cup holder. Rose was watching the game so I decided to watch it too, hoping Rose wouldn't say anything. I wasn't that lucky though.

"So…seems like something happened while I was getting us some drinks," Rose hinted as she continued to look out onto the field.

I decided to answer her assumption aloof. I didn't need Rose butting into this.

"Nope, nothing happened at all. Just an inning and a half of boring baseball," I stated.

I looked down and saw Garrett's body shaking. He was trying to contain his laughter and restrain himself from turning around I bet. I knew he wasn't going to see, but I flipped him off.

*Hit for the Cycle*

It was the bottom of the ninth, and Seattle was down one run. I didn't really care who won, but Rose was getting more and more antsy. The closer for New York, Andrew Miller, did not look his sharpest. Even I saw that. Seattle had a man on third and first with no outs, and Miller worked himself into a three-one count. Kyle Seager was up for Seattle and wacked the ball right to Rodriguez at shortstop. Nothing hard, but he bobbled it. A run scored and they got the runner at second, but the main point was that the game was tied at four a piece. Thus, I had to deal with the wrath of Rose.

"Come on! You need to make that play!" Rose yelled as she stood up. I was pretty sure Rose was the only Yankees fan within our vicinity so everyone else was cheering.

After Rose had a mini-fit she sat down in her seat with her arms crossed grumbling about how stupid Rodriguez could be in a jam like that and how if Jeter didn't retire he would've made that play. I was so focused on Rose that I didn't realize that the next batter had stepped into the box and fouled a ball right at the area where we were sitting. I heard it coming our way, but I had no idea where so I just ducked. Everyone started clapping so I let out a sigh of relief. To my surprise it appeared that Garrett's friend caught it barehanded. I looked up at the big screen and saw him make the impressive catch while I looked like a coward by ducking.

_Yeah, just how I wanted to look like on the big screen._

Garrett and his friend both turned around and were laughing. I didn't know if it was because of my ducking or the look on Rose's face because of the blown save.

"What a pair of lovely ladies we've got behind us. One with a look of disgust on her face and one with the look that she's about to shit herself. I can't tell which is cuter," Garrett laughed.

"G, I've got to say the one who almost shit herself is the cuter one. She's a potential mate and I'm her knight in shining amour for saving her from a foul ball. And you know what? We've got a few extra innings to talk to them." Just as Garrett's friend said that the players were running off the field as Mariners fan rose to their feet to give them a round of applause for tying the game.

"Potential mate?" Rose questioned. "How about booty call instead?" she suggested.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. We did not need to go down this road again especially with Rose present.

"Haha, I have no issues with her filter. Perhaps I'll be hearing you without a filter soon enough," he hinted at me. Rose's eyebrows rose and I immediately knew she was going to start scheming.

"What a wonderful start to a beautiful relationship," Garrett added in a shrilly voice.

_Fuck this shit. Why am I always the main source for entertainment? I'm kind of sad that I'm not going to see these two guys after this game now. They're funny and cute…although Garrett's friend is the one I'd rather be alone with._

*Hit for the Cycle*

"Aww…isn't she just so cute? Poor girl's tired as hell," I heard someone comment. I could hear several voices around me and the baseball noises. Thing was that I couldn't see anything. That's when I realized I must've fallen asleep. My eyes flew open at that thought.

I had absolutely no clue how long I was out or what inning we were in, but the first thing I noticed was how Garrett and his friend were gone. That and the fact that the world was slightly tilted.

_Did I fall asleep on Rose's boobs? If that's the case then I'm sure those two loved that scene._

"Hell no! You didn't fall asleep on my boobs. I love you, Bella, but not enough for you to sleep on my tits. The girls are reserved only for Emmett to sleep on," Rose said. I looked over to my left to see Rose who was now rearranging her boobs for whatever reason.

I slowly lifted my head off of whatever I was laying on then slowly turned my head to see Garrett and his friend grinning at me. My hands came up to my mouth, and I was about to go into shock I believe. I whipped my head around to see Rose smirking at me.

"Come on, Bells, calm down. So you fell asleep for about an hour and a half on Edward' s shoulder. Big deal. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. I know Edward for a fact _loved _it," Rose stated, reaching over to me and pulling my hands off my face.

"Well, what the hell happened?" I was confused foremost.

"I'll explain that," Edward chipped in. I turned towards him. "It was about the eleventh inning when Garrett and I moved back to talk to you lovely ladies. We were all talking when I noticed you were getting really tired despite it being only like ten-thirty. Anyway, I encouraged you to lay your head on my shoulder so you wouldn't end up with a neck cramp once you woke up. You were fighting against it until you finally relented and just kind of passed out right there. Now here we are four innings later at nearly one in the morning."

That all sounded kind of familiar, but I couldn't exactly remember. I was still kind of groggy, and I just wanted to go home. I looked on my phone to see that it was nearly one. I had a shift at the coffee shop at two until closing at ten, and I had to do some work for some clients. Mostly likely I would sleep until I absolutely had to get up to get ready for work at the coffee shop and try to work on some of the graphics during my breaks. There was no way I would wake up before twelve at this rate.

"Rose, can we just go home now? I've gotta work early tomorrow," I claimed.

"Bullshit, I know you don't work until two tomorrow. We're staying until the end. It won't last more than an hour anyway. Both sides have their benches wiped out and I'm sure the players are tired at this point too."

I grumbled out at Rose and looked at the scoreboard. Apparently, Seattle must've came back once again during an inning when I was asleep since it was now a 5-5 game. So began the last segment of my night with Rosalie. It was technically a new day now and I actually had a normal conversation with Garrett and his friend, whose name was apparently Edward. Our conversation was actually nice and not perverted so that made me feel better. It seemed as though we'd just forgot the whole first part of our night. Probably for the better anyway.

Then our night was suddenly over within two innings. Seattle completely blew it, and Rose let everyone in the stadium know that.

"Wooo! A-Rod in for the kill and that ladies and gentlemen is what I call a cycle! Grand slam to complete it off! Wooo!" Rose announced as loud as she possibly could as she stood up jumping. There were only a few people near us and many of them yelled at Rose to shut the hell up. Honestly, I probably would've too. Seattle still had their half of the inning, but unless some voodoo magic happened at two in the morning it was a complete loss.

"Rose, please be quiet. Everyone's tired…" I complained as I tried to quiet my friend. Garrett took it upon himself to get up out of his seat, stepped up onto the row behind us where no one was, and jumped back down next to row and quieted her down.

"Now that play time is over," Garrett started, looking at Rose, "how about we leave? I'm kind of tired myself. Rose got the pleasure of seeing them damn Yanks winning. Now I'm pissed that I've wasted an extra three hours of my life watching Seattle lose."

"Fine by me," I agreed, readily wanting to go home and fall asleep in bed with all my clothes on.

"Sounds good to me. How about we walk you ladies to your car?" Edward offered with a smirk on his face. I was about to tell him that it wasn't necessary when Rose piped in.

"We would love that!"

We quickly exited the stadium that was like a ghost town and the parking lot was pretty much clear of any traffic. Rose's red Jeep wrangler stuck out like a sore thumb, and I knew that meant the complete end for this night with these guys.

I felt one of those weird sensations throughout my body. I was glad and disappointed that this whole experience was over. I knew I was never going to see these guys again. What were the chances we'd see each other again in Seattle? Edward especially, the things he said to me earlier were going to be missed. I needed to find a guy and it needed to be soon.

"This is our stop, boys. Thanks for a fun night!" Rose thanked them both as she went to unlock the door. Garrett chased after her and was whispering something in her ear.

I moved over to the passenger side when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist from behind. My hand was on the door handle and I completely froze. He pushed my hair over my left shoulder and moved his mouth next to my ear. I felt his warm breath on my ear and I was slightly hoping that perhaps he'd bite it.

"It's been a lovely night, Bella. Perhaps I'll be seeing you again sometime soon?" he inquired in my ear.

"Doubtful." The thought of exchanging numbers with Edward went through my mind, but being a chicken like usual, I pushed that idea to the side.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I don't give up without a fight, and I know for certain I'll be seeing you _very_ soon."

"What? Are you going to stalk me now? Maybe even follow Rose and me back to my apartment?" As I said that I certainly hoped that wasn't the case because that sounded creepy as hell.

"Haha…no I'm not going to be doing that. You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, don't have any fun with yourself without me." His right hand ran over the front of my shorts, but didn't dare touch me where I wanted him to. Instead, leaving me hanging. "I want to be the next man to worship you and make you fall apart. You're beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and all those other foolish boys out there are pathetic in satisfying you. However, my time has ran out for now."

He quickly kissed my check and removed his hands from my body as he opened the door for me. Rose sat inside looking at me with a grin. I jumped in without a second look at Edward, but he had other plans.

"Rose, Bella, it's been a pleasurable night. Congrats to you, Rose, since New York won and Rodriguez got that grand slam. Bella," he grabbed my chin between his fingers and made me look at him, "don't forget what I said. Both of you ladies have a safe drive home."

Edward finally closed the door and stepped out of the way. Garrett was on the other side of the car, and the both of them waved at us as Rose pulled out of the spot. We got out of the stadium's parking lot fairly easy since it was so late and the first part of our ride was in silence. It wasn't until we got out of the stadium lot that Rose spoke up.

"So that was a fun night wasn't?"

"I guess so," I shrugged. I didn't want to give her the pleasure that I actually had a pretty great time excluding a few moments there.

"Man, Edward practically pissed on you wrapping his arms around you like that. Possessive much, but kind of hot at the same time don't you think?"

My eyes widen when she mentioned that. I didn't even think if Rose was watching us through the window. I could feel my face reddening.

"Rose! He's not interested like that."

"Bullshit, Swan! You should've just gone home with both of those guys. I'm sure that would've been fun." She winked at me as she pulled up to a red light.

"Eww, Rose! I never want to have a three some and I don't want any sex tonight."

"_Sure_, you don't want any sex tonight. After all the dirty talking I'm sure you're all fine and peachy. Not aroused at all. You could've had some real hot, loving tonight. I bet he's packing and he knows how to use it."

"Rose!"

And that is how my night ended with Rose. Problem was that I ended up more aroused than ever and I really needed some relief.

*Hit for the Cycle*

**Posted: April 13, 2019**

**I actually did watch a baseball game, Philadelphia vs. Cincinnati, that lasted until close to two in the morning. It was on TV, but still, that's a long ass time! That was inspiration for the little meeting at the stadium.**

**I'll post the other half in the next week or so. This is purely just a fun story that isn't meant to be serious or all that realistic. Hope you enjoyed or laughed at the first half and have a great rest of the day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rounding the Bases

**IMPORTANT: This version is edited. If you want the dirtier version, the same story is posted on fictionpad unedited. I'd recommend hoping on over there if you're interested in filthier fun times between these two. Especially this portion.**

_"Fun is one of the most important - and underrated - ingredients in any successful venture. If you're not having fun, then it's probably time to call it quits and try something else."  
\- Richard Branson_

**Hit for the Cycle / Chapter 2: Rounding the Bases **

"Rosalie Hale!" I screeched into my apartment. I knew she was here. She and Alice had the audacity to send pictures of the two of them enjoying alcohol while I was sitting by myself at the coffee shop.

"Yes, honey?" she asked from the couch. I threw my shit on our table and marched right over to stand right in front of her as Alice watched.

"What the hell? You told Garrett where I worked! His friend showed up. He could be some serial killer or pedophile!" I knew nothing about either of them, but now they could stalk me if they wanted to.

_It was almost closing time, and I was enjoying a book when I heard the bell above the door ring. A draft from the heat outside encased the space momentarily before the door closed. I was about to greet the customer when I saw who it was._

_"What? Did you follow me and Rose from the stadium and track me down?" I half-jokingly asked. Anxiety slowly overtook my body as I hoped that wasn't the case._

_"Nope," he answered, walking up to the counter that I was standing behind. "Can I get a large hot cocoa and one of those delicious looking brownies?"_

_While I was preparing his drink, I noticed he was admiring everything in the shop like he'd never been in one before. Then I saw him staring at my chest. I should've told him off there, but I wanted him to stare. Maybe it was the fact that I knew very little about him that made this exciting. It made me feel attractive in purely the physical sense. Now, I knew there was a lot more to attraction than looks, but I was slowly letting my guard down around this man. _

_"Thank you." He took a sip of his cocoa and then a large bite out of his brownie. My eyes watching his every move, trying to predict what he'd do next, and he noticed my following eyes. "You know what I have a craving for right now?" _

_The moment he asked that I knew it was going to be dirty, but I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it was. The anticipation was setting in in my lower half. Thank God it was only me and him at the shop at the moment._

_"What's that?" I asked leaning casually over the counter, unconsciously pushing my boobs up for him to stare at. What men's fascination with boobs were I never would understand, but considering he was eyeing them up, I'd use them to my advantage. Even if I wasn't exactly blessed in the boob department._

_He leaned down so his mouth was by my left ear. The feel of his warm breath ignited a fire within in, and that was before he spoke. "Something juicy and wet with a tangy taste. Something that only you can produce for me. You know what that is, darling?" _

_I had to restrain myself from whimpering at his declaration and his proximity to me. What was even stopping me from having a fun night with this man? Oh right, the fact that I knew nothing about him yet he seemed to know how to have me running towards him. My guard was dwindling every second he was in my presence though. Maybe I needed to take a leap of faith._

_"I'm not sure," I coyly replied even though I knew exactly what he wanted me to say. Was it wrong to get aroused in the middle of a coffee shop?_

_"Oh, I know you know what I'm talking about. Say it," he demanded, only making my situation worse._

_"My…arousal," I whispered as if we were in church. Silently, I prayed to the gods above that no one walked in on us. We weren't anywhere close to indecent, but if this continued, he was going to have to post my bail for tempting me._

_"Hmm, you make it sound so dirty. Trying to act all innocent, but I know you're a dirty little girl. Tell me, Bella, did you play with yourself when you got home last night?" _

_I shook my head, too afraid to say anything lest I combust. The longer this went on, the longer the fact that I hadn't had sex was made more prominent. Edward straightened up and picked up his brownie, taking another bite. I didn't know if he was going to just leave after that or not. _

_"Here." He held the brownie up in front of my mouth. I shook my head, but he insisted. I took a small bite and nearly moaned. The food was to die for here. I was relishing in the aftertaste of the brownie when I felt Edward's lips at the corner of my mouth. There was no time to respond because he pulled away quickly._

_"Can't let you go home with a brownie smudge at the corner of your mouth, can I?" _

_I didn't know how to respond so I just stared at him. He chuckled then popped his remaining brownie in his mouth. He picked up his hot cocoa then began to walk away while I continued to stare._

_"Don't worry, baby, we'll go slow. We're almost to first base though. By the end of the week, we'll round the bases multiple times." He winked towards me then walked out, leaving me confused and unsure of what to feel about that comment. But at the same time, the anticipation was planted. He knew what the fuck he was doing._

"Neither of them are pedophiles or serial killers. Garrett's an old friend of Emmett's and I'd met Garrett a few times before. I've heard about Edward through the grapevine. Both well-educated and better behaved than Emmett." I highly doubted that last comment, but I didn't expect that to come out of Rose's mouth. As I absorbed that crucial detailed about those two, the previous night suddenly made more sense. When Garrett called Rose Little Miss I was expecting to get kicked out by security. Filled with disbelief, I sat down on the couch next to Rose.

"Was last night a whole set up then?" To me it didn't seem like it but who knew with Rose.

"No. I didn't even realize it was Garrett until he told me his name. Garrett and Emmett are friends, but Garrett doesn't live in Seattle so we don't see him that often. Edward on the other hand seems like the one you want. He also lives in Seattle," she smirked.

"Doesn't hurt that he's sexy looking either, Bella," Alice chirped in. "Just get his number and have a date then do whatever your little heart desires. Then it won't be like he's stalking you!"

*Hit for the Cycle*

It was unusually slow tonight. Most nights I wouldn't mind, but without any customers, I was cornered. It was me and Riley on the night shift. I was occupying my time with cleaning and putting everything back in its place, but I was running out of stuff to do. Standing behind the counter with Riley was not appealing to me in the least. I swear, if he tried to ask me out or try something funny, I'd scream.

Eventually, there was nothing else to clean or organize. I even washed the front windows very thoroughly to buy a little more time, but stalling to be within five feet of Riley was gone. I'd just organize whatever was there because he didn't bother to do anything, but pathetically wipe the counters down.

Nothing was said between us for a few minutes. Too bad my luck didn't stretch too thin.

"So, Bella, how about you and me get dinner this weekend? Go clubbing afterwards to enjoy some drinks and dancing." Riley leaned his elbow on the counter and attempted to look smooth, but he really just looked like an idiot.

"For the umpteenth time, no!" I emphasized the no. He just didn't get it. I didn't feel threatened by Riley at all, he was just annoying. For God's sake, I'd probably be able to win in an arm-wrestling match. Riley apparently skipped puberty.

"I can show you a good time," he smirked.

"I'm sure you can," I sarcastically commented. I was in no mood to discuss his sexual prowess that I was certain was virtually invisible.

"We could go in the backroom for a few minutes, show you what moves I've got. Nobody's been in here for nearly an hour." His eyes flickered over to the backroom door, subtly trying to get me to move.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice broke out.

Both of us peer over to the customer to find Edward standing closer to the counter than I expected. His lips were turned down, and his green eyes spoke volumes that he wasn't pleased right now. He stalked himself up to the counter shooting daggers at Riley.

"I suggest that if you want to walk out of here on your own feet that you stop harassing her," he threatened, sizing himself up against Riley. Edward wasn't huge by any means, but he was more man than Riley. The slight bulging of his muscles through his shirt were evident enough.

"Hey, man, it's none of your business!"

"None of my business you say?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Baby girl, this is the competition I've heard so much about? I do believe this is a heavyweight vs. a lightweight." Edward threw a wink at me, telling me to play along with this game of his. If this was what it took to get Riley off my back, I was all for it.

"I've told you many times that Rose exaggerates, honey," I giggled, figuring that Rose and maybe Alice filled Edward in on my little work nuisance and that was why he kept showing up to my work. That and hopefully to see me.

"I still don't like this." His attention returned to Riley. "Listen here, buddy, this is _my_ girl right here. She's too nice to tell you that she's got a loving boyfriend, but instead, takes the burden that you are and puts it on herself. I suggest you back the fuck off from your advances on my girl if you want to keep your kneecaps in tack." Edward's voice sounded possessed like a demon took him over. At the same time, it was incredibility sexy, making me just want to melt to the floor. Riley on the other hand looked like he nearly pissed his pants.

"Edward!" I lightly shoved him in his chest, pretending to be embarrassed at his claim of me as his property.

"Go to the back room and don't come out until you're leaving for the night, you hear me boy?" Riley nodded quickly and scampered off. I laughed. Edward's whole act was hilarious but so sexy at the same time. Apparently, Edward thought of my laughing as an insult. "You better be laughing at him, Bella. If you're laughing at me, I can assure you won't be laughing when I take you home."

"And what makes you think I'll be going home with you?" I countered being a smartass. Nearly all of the guard I had set against him was gone now after that showcase. As much as a caveman show should repulse any woman, seeing a man get all possessive over his woman was sexy. Or at least personally for me.

An evil smirk formed on his lips. His eyes perused to my lips, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips like I was his last meal on Earth. Tingles ran through my whole body. If this was the response I got just from him looking at me, I couldn't image what it'd feel when he touched my bare skin. Just from his words and his looks, my panties were already wet and I was throbbing once again.

"I do believe I am the loving boyfriend you've failed to mention to anyone. I've got to play the part, baby. Think of you going out with me as gratitude for me getting that boy off your back." I rolled my eyes, but if he wanted to take me out, why would I deny him now that I was putty in his hands? "What time are you going to be done here?"

I glanced down on the screen on the register. "Around eleven for closing and clean up."

"I'll be back to pick you up, baby." His face inched closer to mine, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. He had other plans though. He began nibbling on my earlobe causing me to gasp. "Don't expect to go home tonight, if at all, at a decent hour. We're going to have some fun tonight in more ways than you could ever imagine."

I was in a trance the rest of the night after Edward left. Riley left me alone the rest of the night. He did the dishes and wiped down whatever we hadn't done before. He fled ran faster than roadrunner when we were finally finished with everything right before eleven. I took my good time exiting, figuring Edward was parked somewhere down the road and saw Riley run out.

Outside and about halfway up the block, I saw him leaning up against a shiny, silver Volvo. He was oblivious to my presence, kicking random debris on the sidewalk, making him appear more like a school boy than a man. The easy route would've been to walk over to him, but where was the fun in that?

I turned left, the opposite direction of where he was, but made enough noise with my feet to alert Edward of my presence. He hollered out for me, but I kept going down the sidewalk, playing with him. Edward quickly caught up to me though, wrapping his arms around my waist quickly and pulled me up against his chest. Call it déjà vu because we were in the same position when I was about to get into Rose's Jeep at T-Mobile.

"Naughty, naughty, girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were deflecting my advances on you," he whispered in my ear.

"Perhaps I am. You know, you are quite annoying with how you keep finding me."

"Baby, I know if you really didn't want me within your vicinity that you'd tell me to fuck off. You're trying to act all innocent and sexy though, riling me up. If you want to play that game, fine, but beware, Mouse, this motherfucking Tiger is coming after you!" he growled. His hands ran up and down my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts and his hands nearly dipping into the front of my pants.

"Game on, Cub," I teased.

Another low growl surfaced from his chest. He grabbed a hold of my hand, tugging me to his Volvo. Carefully, he opened the passenger side door for me, holding onto my hand as I lowered myself into the seat. He even took it upon himself to buckle me up like precious cargo. At the same time as he pulled the buckle across my chest, his hand ran across my chest and nipples causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips.

Edward's lips were on me moments after. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was purely animalist, and I was perfectly fine with that. Just the feel of his lips dominating mine were enough for me to rub my thighs together in an attempt to relieve myself. My hands gripped his silky hair in between my fingers which goaded him only more, his moans were released into mine. I gladly accepted them as I exchanged my own moans into his mouth.

His lips trailed down to my neck, nipping the skin there. "You taste absolutely delicious, Bella. I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

He lightly sucked on part of my neck, not enough to leave a hickey, but enough to leave me wanting him to keep doing it. Sadly, he retreated after that. He ran over to the driver's side, quickly starting the car and heading towards our destination.

*Hit for the Cycle*

The next several hours were a bit of a blur. He took me to some club that I'd never been to before. During our time there, he was the perfect gentleman. He bought me a couple drinks, and we chatted to get to know one another better. Turned out he was some big shot financial advisor that told people how to and I quote "fucking clean up their spending habits before they bankrupt themselves". Of course, he did other stuff, but that was what I picked up.

I told him that I was on the pill and clean, winking at him for what was coming. The look in his eyes when I told him that was priceless. Huskily, he said he was clean too then took a drink of his beer while keeping eye contact with me.

A few days ago, I was worried about Edward being a crazy person, and now here I was in a bar with him just biding my time until we went somewhere. The quick turn of events should've worried me, but it was doing quite the opposite. Once I finally let myself go and have some fun, this became an exhilarating adventure. Plus, I got Riley off my back with Edward's help.

I stopped myself after three drinks. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling tipsy and more carefree. Without giving him a chance, I drug Edward out to the dance floor. I backed myself up to him, pulling his arms around me so they were securely around my waist like earlier. Feeling the weight of them around me made me feel safe with him. I knew all this was foreplay for the impending ending of our night, but based on all my interactions with Edward, this wasn't going to be a one-time thing. For either of us. There was just something besides the sexual tension between us that became clear when we weren't teasing each other.

A new song overtook the club pumping everyone up on the dance floor. Edward and I were just swaying, but when the song got to a particular part, Edward started speaking in my ear. "Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your _booty_ don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is. When you talk dirty to me."

Instead of using words, I pushed my ass against his crotch, feeling his hard cock. A growled emitted in my ear. I kept grinding my ass against him, and he began to grind his hips against my ass. That continued until the end of the song, leaving us both breathless and wound up. Edward drug me straight out of the booming club to his car after that and began to drive us to his apartment.

Somehow, we ended up in his apartment with my legs wrapped around his waist and my back up against his front door. My hands found themselves in his hair, pulling on the strands just to hear him growl and feel him buck his hips, temporary giving me relief, but wanting so much more. He was alternating between biting my bottom lip and shoving his tongue in my mouth, swirling it around with mine. I was going to take whatever he gave me.

Edward was coherent enough through my moans to carry me to the bedroom. My back gently made contact with his heavenly bed that felt like it was a cloud. He didn't join me on the bed immediately. Instead, he stared at me as I tried to make a sexy pose, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Since his appearance tonight was impromptu, I wasn't wearing anything sexy on the surface, but I was quietly thanking Alice for stuffing my drawers full of 'clothing' from Victoria's Secret.

"If the Earth was going to explode tomorrow, I'd be alright dying with you in my bed beside me. Absolutely beautiful, sexy vixen you are," he commented, making me blush. Of all the things he had said to me and this made me blush! He slowly pulled his shirt off by grabbing the back of the head hole, the way that only men can make look sexy, to reveal his chiseled chest. My eyes ranked over the muscles over his torso in disbelief. I knew he had muscles, but that shirt was doing him no justice. I suddenly had to urge to lick his abs.

I was going to follow suit with removing my own shirt, but his hands grabbed mine. He rejoined me on the bed, pushing me back to lay down completely. We began kissing again, but this was the calmest of all our kisses. It was still getting me all hot and bothered. His lips began to trail down to my neck again, nipping and licking like he had done in the car originally. His hands began to slowly pull up my shirt up my stomach, tucking it under my breasts. In a way, I knew Edward was giving me an out to stop this, but if he did, I was going to kill him.

I made no move to stop anything. The feel of his warm, rough hand on my stomach gave me a sense of protection as he glided it over me. There wasn't anything sexual about it, but I was squirming, waiting to see what his next move was going to be. He descended down to my stomach, leaving kisses on my exposed skin and randomly licking me. As he did that, be brought his hands up and began kneading my breasts. I gasped, loving that feeling, but needing so much more. He kept kneading my breasts, rubbing his palms into my nipples making them tighten. His mouth was sucking furiously on the left side of my ribs. It was definitely going to leave a mark, but the image of that was arousing me more.

Finally, after what felt like years, he removed my shirt throwing it off to the side. He took in my breasts in the blood red lace bra encasing them. Before I knew it, he tossed my bra off me too. I kept squirming, trying to find friction any way I could where I really needed it.

"Edward," I moaned, as his lips attached to my breasts.

"Shh…baby, we're just getting started."

His lips abandoned my breasts and returned to my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I gladly accepted it. As we continued our addictive make out session, his hands lowered to my pants. Light caresses were delivered to my hipbones, once again showing that although this was mainly soothing an itch, Edward was taking a simple thing like caressing my hipbones to show me this was so much more.

Once Edward had a hold of my pants and panties, I lifted my hips off the bed to allow him to slip them off of me. He took one long lick from the bottom to the top of my slit, ending up with a nibble on my clit. The air hitting me in combination with his tongue lapping me up caused my arousal to increase. My hands were fisting his silky soft quilt, relishing in finally getting some relief. Never before had any man made me this aroused.

"So much better than I ever imagined, babe. Straight from the source," he said, licking all that I gave for him.

His fingers replaced his tongue a while later. His tongue took up residence on my clit. This was the kind of sexual actions that you only read about in stories. How was I so lucky to find a man who could exceed any fantasy I could've ever imagine. That all too familiar, but recent extinct feeling crept up on me out of nowhere, sending me over the edge at Edward's fingers and tongue.

My hands covered my faces, exhausted and panting from that excursion. I did absolutely none of the work, but I felt like I ran a marathon. Edward began kissing his way up my body, pausing momentarily at my breasts.

Once his lips touched mine again, I tasted my cum on his lips. I'd never tasted it before, but it was oddly satisfying. I pulled him closer to me with my legs. The zipper of his pants and hit cock were hitting right against my already over sensitive clit, making me wet again. I began bucking my hips against him, needing to be filled.

"My naughty little vixen ready for me?" he teased, pulling his lips away from mine.

I was done playing games. I was aroused beyond what I thought was comprehensible. I pushed his face closer to mine so his forehead was against mine. "Get inside me or else I will find another that will finish what you started," I growled, bucking into him.

"You're mine," he seethed. He removed himself from me completely, shocking me. I moved to chase after him. "Don't move!" The tone of his voice told me to listen to him. He jumped off to the side of the bed quickly, removing his pants and boxers, letting his cock free finally. Just the sight of it had me rubbing my thighs together.

He returned to the bed, hovering above me with one hand teasing my breast and the other guiding himself to my entrance. The moment he entered me, I moaned. I hadn't had sex in over a year, and when he was fully seethed in me, I couldn't help the loud moan escaping me.

"Fuck, baby girl. You're fucking tight and wet," he growled, thrusting in and out with the sounds of us echoing in the room. "Think that boy could make you this aroused?"

Moaning become my main form of communication with him. I'd let him inflate his ego because he deserved it. I was so close when he rolled over onto his back. It caught me completely off guard, but he merely smirked.

I took a moment to compose myself, not expecting this at all. Merely I smirked at him when I began moving my hips. I placed my hands on his shoulders to get more leverage, and Edward placed his hands on my hips to help me to move faster. Edward began thrusting his hips in rhythm with mine. I was so close, trying to reach that point again. When I did, I screamed his name, releasing all the pent-up sexual penetration I had from this game Edward and I were playing. He followed shortly after me.

My arms gave out on me as I collapsed on his chest. We both took a few moments to catch our breath from our releases that were long awaited. I'd never had such satisfying sex.

"And that ball is outta here, Bella."

I laughed, looking at him. "For Christ's sake, we just had mind blowing sex and you make a baseball metaphor?"

"I'd talk dirty some more, baby, but I'm not eighteen anymore. I need a bit to recover, but I could hit a triple again with you," he suggested, moving his hand to my ass. "This is an awful nice ass, babe."

"Thank you, sweetie," I jokingly mocked. "Your fingers aren't going near my ass. Let's both rest on the bench for a couple innings. I need some sleep."

"Fine, but feel free to keep straddling me. I can think of a clever way to wake you up."

I playfully shoved him in the chest, but fell into blissful, post-sex sleep with a smile on my face.

*Hit for the Cycle*

**Updated: April 26, 2019**

**Happy Avengers Endgame premiere! Any Avengers fans out there? And please, no spoilers! I won't be going until next week, but in the meantime, I'm posting this. I feel it's kind of ironic how after I posted the first installment, I watched three or four baseball games going into extra innings baseball. One game went to five hours. Too bad we're not as lucky as Bella lol.**

**Anyway, there is at least one more, shorter installment to this short tale. This was never meant to full blown story that explores their relationship. I, however, may do some random outtakes if the inspiration hits me again. I've been working on an actual, semi-serious story that I need to get my ass on.**

**Have a great rest of your day/night! **

**_"Whatever it takes." – Original 6 Avengers_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Homerun

**IMPORTANT: This version is edited (although this chapter isn't too different). If you want the dirtier version, the same story is posted on fictionpad unedited. I'd recommend hoping on over there if you're interested in filthier fun times between these two. **

_"__Moments. All gathering towards this one_."

_― __Jenny Downham_

**Hit for the Cycle / Chapter 3: Homerun**

_Two years later…_

Two years later, and I still wasn't very intelligent about baseball. It was alright, Edward enjoyed explaining everything to me from his point of view. Yes, Edward, the very man I met at a baseball game. The very man who made a horrible baseball metaphor after we slept together for the first time. I suppose I should've known I loved him when I didn't kick him out of bed because of that joke.

Thankfully, the baseball metaphors ceased…for the most part. Every now and then he'd say one just to be a smartass, but I loved his smartass. My assumption that there was something besides the sexual tension between us was correct. The morning after that night, Edward made me an amazing breakfast in bed. That told me that Edward was in too. Unfortunately, Edward had to head into work so he dropped me off at my apartment, but not without another steaming kiss and promises to call me that night.

Things escalated quickly from there. We did the whole dating step, but within six months, I was moving into Edward's apartment. Everything just felt right between us. We fought like normal couples and that generally led to makeup sex with Edward's full-fledged dirty side coming out so sometimes I did things just to piss him off.

But here we were, back at a Mariners game in a suite. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, were hosting a little party for Edward for getting a promotion at work. Why they decided to do it at a Mariners game was strange, but I just figured it was because Edward didn't get the chance to go to them that often.

Edward and I were chatting quietly that I failed to realize that everyone else was sitting in the authentic, albeit cushioned, baseball seats to watch the game.

"Edward, why don't we join everyone else?" I mentioned, motioning my head to the entry to the stadium.

"Alright, Bella," he agreed.

He rose from his seat, offering his hand to me to help me up like the gentleman he was. We took a few steps away from the couch only to stop again. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he dropped to one knee. I gasped, bringing my free hand to my mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it was in this very stadium that I met you. From the conversations we all had that night, it seemed you were looking for a quick relief. Eventually, we did round the bases like I promised you we would. You've put up with my shitty sexual baseball metaphors and my ass this long to find out we both love each other. I'd be honored if I'd be able to hit that grand slam with you. Will you marry me, Isabella?" He revealed a beautiful cushion cut diamond ring with two smaller round diamonds flanking both sides. The band itself was white gold and had a floral design with even smaller diamonds lining the sides. It was beautiful, but not overly flashy.

"Yes," I cried out. I never imagined how I'd get engaged, but I never would've guessed it would be at a baseball game. However, this was perfect. It was how we met, and our friends and family were just a few yards away.

Edward rose from his knee and gently took my face in his hands to kiss me. It was the beginning of the next chapter of our lives together. Our first kiss in his car was raw and needy, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. We were older, but we were the same.

Edward slid the ring on my left ring finger. It was only on there for a few seconds, but I never wanted to take it off. Seeing the smile on Edward's face when it was in its rightful place was priceless. He brought his lips down to my ring, kissing it.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Nooooo!" Rose screeched from the seats, popping Edward and I's little bubble. "You fucking asshat! Are you so incompetent that you walk in the winning run? What the fucking hell?"

That wasn't what I expecting to hear moments after my engagement to the man I met at a Mariners game. I buried my face in Edward's chest, laughing about Rose's outburst. I was alright with it though. In fact, it seemed almost fitting thinking back to that six-hour baseball game. If Rose hadn't drug me to that game two years ago, I wouldn't have met Edward. If Emmett hadn't gotten sick, Rose wouldn't have done that. And if Alex Rodriguez hadn't bobbled that routine play ball to bring in the tying run, I wouldn't have gotten to spend an extra three hours with Edward. We both owed Rose, Emmett, and the Yankees everything.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have picked a Seattle and New York game to propose to you."

I put my fingers to his lips to shush him. "Relax, it's perfect. We owe Rosalie and Emmett for inadvertently introducing us," I pointed out. "Why don't we bring them back in to celebrate?"

Rosalie continued to curse the Yankees after congratulating us. Everybody congratulated us on our engagement once Edward ushered them back in. Thinking about it, Edward wrangled together this whole façade of a time for all of us just to hang out only to turn it into an engagement party. His parents claimed to arrange this whole party for Edward, but Edward arranged it all for us. The effort that he put into this made my heart flutter for him.

"I guess you didn't need any of my friends' numbers after all, Little Miss's Friend. Turns out you just needed this ass all along," Garrett joked, giving me a hug. "I'm truly happy you found what you were looking for in Edward, Bella."

"Thank you, Garrett," I smiled. Garrett wasn't in our immediate circle of friends, but we did see him at least once a month so he'd been following Edward and I's relationship.

"Who's ready for the party?" Emmett hollered. The next thing I knew, a loud pop echoed in the room along with a gushing sound. A cold liquid hit me in the face, surprising me. Edward met the same fate as me. By the time Emmett was done, we were both dripping with champagne.

"Emmett, I told you to not spray us!" Edward chided. "We're soaking wet now, man!"

"Oh, come on! You're newly engaged! I think you two can think of something to do with the champagne," he winked, walking away to find Rose.

For a few moments, Edward and I just examined each other. Champagne was dripping off our faces onto the floor and our clothes. In a way, I guess you could say Emmett baptized us into the next chapter of our lives together.

"Too bad this is the wrong kind of drink I wanted spilled on me tonight," Edward said with a smirk, mimicking what he said that night after I spilled my beer on the back of him.

I rolled my eyes with a smile in response. Some things would never change with this man. "I can promise you, babe, that I can provide with something that's juicy and wet with a tangy taste that only I can provide. How does that sound?"

He groaned, throwing his head back and showing me the delicious muscles in his neck. "Bella, you can't say those kinds of things in public to me!"

"I do believe you started this little game all those years ago. Started talking all dirty to me in the stands, getting me all riled up. Really, my dirty mouth has come from you, Cub," I winked, walking away from him. It was only moments later that I felt him pull me back against his hard body.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Mouse. When we get home tonight, I'll show you what dirty really is," he growled. Hearing those words come from his mouth made me lick my lips in anticipation and rub my legs together to ease the throbbing.

"And there's the man I fell in love with that first night."

We enjoyed playing our games with each other, but we were all in. And if Edward had anything to do with it, we'd be coming to many more Mariners game and hitting a lot more balls outta the park.

*Hit for the Cycle*

**Updated: May 11, 2019**

**And there you have it! Just a little wrap-up of these two. This story is now considered completed. **

**I am not promising outtakes, but I do have a few in mind just to explore these two a bit and have more bad baseball metaphors after sex lol! Nothing serious, but just some fun if I get around to writing them. If you have any suggestions, drop them in a review. **

**I am in the process of prewriting a story so give me a follow or a bookmark, whatever your preferred method is, if you're interested. Thanks for joining these two on their baseball influenced journey and I hope to see you through the screen soon.**

**Have a great rest of the day/night!**


End file.
